Marry Me?
by Alpha Wolf Green Eyes
Summary: Harry just can't seem to think of what to say when asking his long time girlfriend Hermione if she will marry him. Will he get it right with help from friends or will he mess up the romantic night? Bad summery R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Marry Me?

"You are an amazing person, you're beautiful, smart, and funny I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"No"

"What! Draco you're supposed to be helping me!" I yell at my best friend. At the moment Draco and I were trying, and failing, to think of what I should say when I ask my girlfriend of five years if she wanted to be my wife. "Look I am helping. What if she says no?"

"But I know she's going to say yes!'

"Harry, with women you never know. Trust me; I had to ask Luna three times before she said yes."

"Yes but Hermione's not, shall we say, as crazy has Luna. I mean I don't have to wait till the crumpled horn stacks fly north or whatever."

"Hey that is my wife you are talking about! And crumbled horn stacks don't fly north, the fly west."

"Draco listen to you! You're just as bad as Luna." I say as I try unsuccessfully to hold in my laughter.

"Hey shut up! You love my wife, and u have got to care at least a little bit about me!"

"Ok calm down Draco! You don't need to get so defensive! You are right I love both of you! Now on to the matter at hand." I say trying to get us back on track. We go on think of what to tell Hermione for some time. Draco crashes at my place around four in the morning and right before I drift off I see the clock says six am.


	2. Chapter 2

Marry Me?

I wake up to the click and flash of a camera. As I look around I notice Luna Malfoy and my girlfriend Hermione standing a few feet away from where I am. "Looks like you and me have competition Luna." Hermione says. "Well it does doesn't it?" Luna replays. "What are you talking about?" Draco says as he sits up. "Oh nothing really, just this picture of you and my boyfriend cuddling on the couch. "

"What!" Draco and I both yell. Hermione turns the picture around and, oh dear Merlin, we are cuddling together. It looks just like what Hermione and I do when she comes over and we watch a movie and end up falling asleep. I have my back against the couch with one arm acting as a pillow for Draco with the other one wrapped around him like I would with Hermione."If that ever gets out not only is mine and Harry's straightness going to be questioned, but the media would have a field day about Luna and me!"

"Then I suggest you boys don't piss Luna and me off any time soon." Hermione says with a sickly sweet smile. Draco and I look at each other for a moment and then get up and both respectfully kiss our girls. As I pull away from Hermione I whisper in her ear "I love you."

"I love you too Harry." She says back.

"So who wants breakfast?" I ask as I head into the kitchen to make some eggs and toast.

Later….Later….Later….

"That was great Harry."

"Why thank you Luna. It's nice to know that my cooking is a preheated by someone other than Hermione. "I tell her as we all move back to living room. I notice the time an hour latter and almost have a heart attack. My aunt, uncle, and cousin will be here any minute. "Hey guys sorry to cut this visit short but I have my family coming over and they will be here soon."

"Oh ok well Draco and I need to get going anyways. I promised daddy that we would come over for dinner tonight." Luna tells us as her and Draco stand up to Disapparate. With a small pop they were gone. "Did you see Draco's face? He looked like he was at a cross between scared out of his mind and overjoyed that he gets to spend time with Xenophilius." Hermione said. "Ha-ha-ha yea I know right!" I say as I pick up the glasses we had been using earlier. "So do I get to stay and talk or is it strictly family?"

"Hermione, you are family! Petunia loves you!"

"Yea and Dudley loves me too."

"Well yes but if he keeps looking at you like that I'm going to kill him, or magically remove his eyes."

"Harry!"

"Well he should know that you are mine and that he should keep his roaming eyes to himself!"

"Well I think we need to start getting ready, Harry and not discussing your jealousy."

"I am not jealous! You love me so I know that I don't have to worry. You are right though. We need to get ready."

"Oh Harry, of course I'm right. It's why they call me the brightest witch of my age." Hermione says as she walks into the bathroom to start getting ready.


End file.
